Realization
by Neotheonly
Summary: Unrequited love is something that Orihime is well versed in. More so than anyone else in her group of friends. Or is she? Sado Yasutora deserves some attention as well, maybe even some love? What happens when our silent giant and our dear healer begin to strengthen their relationship. Internal struggles galore. Story will eventually have some Lemon- forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Wrong Impressions

(The flashback in this chapter has the exact dialogue from the manga. All bolded dialogue in the Kisuke section of this chapter belongs to Tite Kubo-san **ONLY** )

Asano

"What can I say about Orihime? What is there to say? Look at her. Like really, take a look at her and tell me about her. No, I'll tell you! She's smoking hawt! A perfect ten. No, our Karakura High Goddess breaks the scale of loveliness. LOOK AT HER! Her body speaks for itself!"

Ichigo overhears this flowery nonsense and punches Keigo right in the nose as he walks to his seat.

"Aww my nose… Ichigooooooooo" Asano cries.

"Shaddup"

Chizuru

Lustful lesbian plan of the day.

1\. Scope out Orihime's chest.

2\. Find my goddess when that cow, Tatsuki, isn't hovering over her.

3\. Attack

4\. Do not relent until my hands are swelling in Hime's plump breasts

5\. Repeat as often in 1 hour as I can.

6\. Repeat all day, everyday

"muahhhahaha, this is the perfect plan indeed," Chizuru laughs aloud.

* ** _punch_** _* "_ whatever you are thinking about doing to Orihime, just stop you over-sexed lesbian pervert!" [Tatsuki for the win]

Yoruichi

 _Orihime is a sweet girl. How else would she put up with Ichigo's obliviousness and idiotic ignorance of her feelings? So naive and kind. She is our healer, the glue in a way for this ragtag group that Ichigo's skyrocketing powers had initially brought together._

 _She must be protected, that kind soul. But she isn't a soul yet, that is the problem. If only she was a Shinigami too. I could toughen her up, & not feel so bad while I whip her into shape. I could get her ready for the upcoming battles. But she is like a little sister to me, my giggling pupil. She doesn't have the fighters spirit._

I look over to the silent girl as Kisuke callously extinguishes her remaining self-confidence.

 _Orihime, just stay safe_.

Uryu

Inoue-San is weird. For all the vocabulary at my considerably vast fingertips, there may not be another word in the Japanese language that can describe Inoue as aptly. In any language maybe. She is an open book and a mystery, and oxymoron. Intelligent, kind, empathic to the nth degree, spacey, yet highly observant of the happenings of her friends, and their moods.

 _Such a girl._ I look over to her as she sits in her window seat during class. She must be daydreaming again since a line of drool is forming on the side of her dreamily wistful smile.

 _'I'll never understand you Inoue-san. But I know I will protect that smile.'_

Kon

Hime-chan…. Hime chan…. Ah my goddess Hime-chan. Please bless me with your presence. I need some time nestled within the valley of the gods. I wonder if she is out of class yet? Will that baka Ichigo invite her over today? I haven't seen that killer bod in forever. Soon my goddess I will find you.

Urahara

 _**Flashback**_

 **Orihime: "I too want to get stronger"**

 **Kisuke: "I thought so, so I will tell you Inoue-san. As for you I will have you removed from the war front"**

 **Orihime: ….**

 **Kisuke: "Tsubaki…. He has not been fixed correct?"**

 **Orihime: "H-Hai."** she mumbles softly

Chad tries to defend Orihime at this point but Kisuke stops him with one sentence.

 **Kisuke: A soldier who has lost his power is only a burden"**

Eyes downcast to steel herself to these harsh words, and to hide the turmoil evident in her gaze. She can feel her world skew right alongside her crumbling self-confidence. Yet, Orihime only compliantly replies with a demure, "I understand Urahara-san."

"I've done the right thing to counter Aizen." Kisuke says to himself as the auburn headed girl leaves the training grounds.

Renji

What can I say about our other, bubblier and less idiotic/dumb orangette? She is a kind girl. She brings out the best in people, even myself but I've noticed it most around Rukia. Only she brings the living and soft shine she used to have when we were kids running in the streets of Rukongai.

Too kind for this world, and too soft despite her previous and current involvement with the Soul Society. _I don't even know how she made it back in the invasion when she was just a ryouka. Dumb luck I assume._ Even so I feel sweat pour down my back as anxiety takes hold.

Kisuke has just dropped one hell of a blow on the girl. _All she wants to do is fight and protect her friends and this town. Just like the rest of us._ Yet, she just isn't suited for it. We all know it but … I commend her on her inner strength regardless. It takes a strong person to have their standing stated so bluntly, and to smile after having their hopes dashed like that. Zabimaru couldn't have sliced her as completely as Kisuke's words

Tatsuki

"Tatsukiiiii- chhaaaaannn!"

I look up to the balcony of Orihime's apartment building, only to see Orihime leaning halfway over the railing waving both arms at me, with the goofiest smile on her face.

I smirk to myself, ' _I should tell at her for being reckless since she could fall, but I'm just so glad she is back. Thank you, Ichigo.'_

 _"_ Let's go silly, we don't want to be tardy for your first day back."

"Uhn!"

On the walk to school I steer her away from all the dastardly cracks and phone poles that she doesn't notice while daydream-walking. You would think she would remember them all with her eyes closed since she's been their unfortunate victim daily since moving into her current apartment.

"Hmmph" _I almost forgot how hard it is to protect her._

 _Protect_. Her face darkens as she says that word. ' _protect. Yeah right. I only guard her from her own clumsiness, and from the wiles of men … and some women.'_

 _'Only Ichigo truly protects her. I still have no idea what truly happened though that hat and clogs guy gave me a brief fantastical story.'_

 _"_ Tatsuki?"

I'm startled from my dark thoughts by Hime's worried tone. "yes?" I try to smile.

Orihime stares into my eyes. I feel like shrinking into myself as those cinnamon orbs bore into my own darker ones. _'She truly is perceptive.'_

After an awkward few seconds she smiles and points towards our ever-closer school. "we're almost there Tatsuki."

"yeah"

 _Almost back to normal._

Ichigo

 _It's hard being here._ Looking at all my classmates living their lives normally, while I deal with the aftermath having just been through the Winter War.

' _Well I guess I better get used to it. Normalcy is my new way of life. My powers are gone.'_

After everything that has happened… no I won't dwell on that. Inoue is back with us. She is safe at least. Karakura town is still safe. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least save her from the arrancar.

' _And that was before I learned she was taken more to get a rise out of me… a ploy in Aizen's test of me.'_

I feel a radiant presence entering the room.

 _It's not like I can sense any spiritual pressure without my powers. So, who is it?_

Ichigo turns and sees Inoue entering the room. Almost every head does the same upon her entrance, stops and takes note of her.

 _'Hmm. At least I saved you and this town.'_ I turn away never noticing Inoue's eyes upon me or the smiling greeting she was going to give me. Nor do I ever see the pain she hides deep inside.

Orihime

 _Weak_. That is the self-adjective of the year, in Orihime's mind. After the entire horrible ordeal in Hueco Mundo, Orihime finds herself trying to assimilate into high school life.

 _All I do is cause trouble. I am a burden on Kurosaki-kun and my friends. Just like I was a burden for Sora._

Thinking about walking into class after the wars with the arrancar and ultimately Aizen, just feels so surreal. ' _Smile Orihime, you do not want to worry your friends any more than you already have.'_

She notes Ichigo looking in her direction and is about to greet him when his chocolate eyes turn sad and look away from her _. 'Heh Heh. So, some things have changed. Kurosaki-kun can't even look at me now. I'm still a burden. I can't even repay him for saving me by returning his powers to him.'_

Her orange head drops low, fighting back tears. _'No, I must keep my head up, being sad now will cause everyone more trouble.'_ She steps farther into the classroom.

"Not everyone thinks I'm weak," Orihime whispers as she catches sight of a head of shaggy brown hair towering over all the other heads. ' _Not even after all the beatings and bruises and all. He also went through hell to save me from that horrible, cold, and sandy place. I mustn't forget all my friends did as well'_

But even before she went with the arrancar _. 'Chad stood up for you Hime, even went so far as to raise his voice when Urahara-san took me out of the fighting. Sado-Kun is so strong and silent, him adamantly defending me will always be in my heart. So, buck up Hime! Before the gnomes take up residence in your ears!'_

With that the Karakura high school goddess walks into her class with a bubbly, "Ohayo Minna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Giant Secret

 **-Present time/ Post Aizen-**

What do you do when you love a close friend? Throw in a twist. How about that girl also happens to be hopelessly in love with your best friend? A friend that you owe everything. A boy you admire, but can't help being jealous of? _You hold it all inside and support them._

I know how it feels to be in that position. For a while now, I have found myself drawn towards a special, auburn headed goddess. _"Goddess" they call her, but her looks aren't what I've grown to love about her._

Despite his growing feelings, Chad respects Ichigo too much to confess. No matter how much it hurts to acknowledge, I honestly feel that the pair will one day notice they belong together. _Well one of them hasn't noticed yet._

Most people see Orihime's devotion and their similarly orange hair and think 'these two should be together,' but Chad sees more than he lets on. He knows that Ichigo needs a woman as similar to his lost mother, Masaki, as he can find. And who, but Orihime, could hope to fill such a loved and respected place? Looks aside, he has witnessed her easing Ichigo's troubled mind. He has seen her entice the smallest of grins with her antics from their sometimes too solemn friend. She has character beyond her surface appeals, and he also has had to force his thoughts away from the surface on some quiet occasions. _I am still a normal functioning teen._

Even were he to confess, Chad fears the consequences that would follow his confession. Inside, he shies away from being bold and making a confession due to a fear that it would shatter the bonds his group has formed throughout their battles. Not ot mention what it would do to the fair healer. _Orihime would turn me down gently, weighing her kind heart with guilt in the process._ Rukia would find these childish love struggles embarrassing and step away from the issue. Uryu... may well hold a torch for "Inoue-san" himself; who can tell with their stoic, cold, and expressionless companion.

Lastly, the scowling Ichigo. Sure, he doesn't love her romantically at present, but there is no question that he feels something for her. Why else is he so violently protective of her. He promised to "protect her" and went against Soul Society to do it. Ichigo has always took note of her clumsily incurred injuries- well before he first protected her from the world of Shinigami and souls. But more importantly, if Chad confessed, someone would then take pity on Ichigo and explain why she turned me down, her love for him, and I truly believe that once aware of her feelings Ichigo will snatch them up. Who wouldn't? _And I am selfish enough to not want to be the catalyst that breaks my own…_

"Orihime," Chad mutters so quietly that no one else would hear his deep low tones. She is genuinely kind, something that many girls our age fake to achieve, and I love her for it. She chatters incessantly, yet the sound of her vibrant melodious voice transfers me into her vivid imagination. Couple these tales with her angelic voice, breathless tones filled with wonder, you can be transported to a colorful and better place... If only you stopped to truly listen.

 _None of us deserve her_ , he mused.

Not even me. I never noticed how strong Inoue was...is, how intelligent. None of us have truly even noticed **HER**. Especially not before her astounding powers surfaced. No one has noticed her true beauty. Chad may not come across as the sharpest, but he knows beauty. He would never allow himself the teenage pastime of imagining Orihime's fine figure, but he thinks about her comeliness. The clumsy girl has most likely run into every inanimate object possible, especially light posts, giving them the opportunity to measure her 'stature' up close and as a witness to many of these clumsy feats, he had too though unwittingly.

But to Chad, a body is only a vessel, and Orihime's is so noteworthy only because her beautiful soul is too radiant to be contained and her outward traits have matured to match. Her person loosely imitates how wonderful her heart is. How could he do anything but to fall for her? Who could not notice her for the rarity she is? Only the man she loves. Their friend. The one who introduced Chad to his ideal woman. Ichigo.

Yes. Chad has watched over Orihime. They gained their powers at the same time. They learned about the Soul Society and were presented with the same choice to join the fight against the hollows. They had trained together, sweat together, and were even the first to encounter the Arrancar threat when Yammy and Ulquiorra appeared. They have protected each other, bled together, and supported one another.

He has been the quiet shadow alongside her. Though she needs no one to bolster her in truth. Being beside her is like being in the presence of the sun. She shone in all ways.

She may be spacey and innocent, but those were not faults. They did not make her weak. Everyone assumed she was weak because she is a pacifist. _I made a similar promise to myself not to use my hands to hurt others._ But her resolve to not hurt people is deeper still. It comes from her pain.

Chad can see that pain; in moments when she stares out of the classroom window or those occasional times when she comes to his house to share her part-time jobs donated bread, and she drifts off topic into reveries. She has sadness. Complexity. Trauma. Strength that goes beyond superficial muscles like his own. Inner courage that no one realizes.

Everyone coddles her, Chad too to an extent but only from those seeking to steal her innocence. Tatsuki treats Orihime like a baby bird or a colt under the legs of a mother mare. She has taught her to fight but the second something real, something a bit graphic occurs, she's there to pummel it from Orihime's sight. _How can she grow like that?_

Chad appreciates anyone who protects her from the lecherous physical attacks that trail her like ripples in a lake, but he sees that she is above such things. She isn't meek but strong-minded and forgiving, she isn't oblivious but striving to see the best in people despite their actions and outward character. _She sees the character inside of us._

Though it certainly would help if she remembered that her school uniform coupled with her assets and exuberant personality, caused many a peek under her skirt and drew eyes to her heaving bosom. But who is he to shatter her pure spirit and belief in the good of her peers.

 _I am a silent giant. I am her friend._ And when Ichigo isn't around, I am the wall that protects her from the mundane and persistent perverted "threats."

 _But it hurts being quiet sometimes._ He wonders what would happen if he actually spoke up. If he gave her a glimpse of what's on his mind. _Would it change anything? Not until she and Ichigo settle the thing between them_. He scoffs. _At least she is still my close nakama._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _ *****Major Manga Spoilers for those who have yet to read it yet. In this chapter I am adding some facts of the Thousand Year Blood Arc but I will not be following it closely. Please ignore the lack of action and more summarized portions of battle and any AUness. There will be drama added to fit into my story ******_

 _It is the final year at Karakura High. The gang has enjoyed relative peace but underneath it all another war is brewing. Ichigo and the gang have been met with the devastating news that Hueco Mundo has been taken over by a new threat, Yhwach and the_ _Wandenreich_ _,_ _who have captured the remaining arrancar. While forming a plan of action Soul Society is attacked resulting in major casualties. Urahara has been contacted by the Soul Society, while Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime are in Hueco Mundo on a rescue mission with Nel and delivers news of the recent events with a devastating new enemy._

 ***Hueco Mundo***

 _Gasp._ The sound of Orihime's drawn breath is the only sound heard after the shocking announcement is made.

Ichigo's jaw clenches in anger that while he was fighting that Asguiaro Ebern character in Hueco Mundo, the Gotei 1st division was being attacked, and no one had told them before now. He wouldn't have headed to Hueco Mundo to assist rescuing Dondochakka and Tia Halibel had he been told sooner. None of them knew Chōjirō Sasakibe; the first division lieutenant, very well but his death along with the increasing number of casualties described by Akon hits the group hard.

 _How terrible. After all this time for something like this to happen. Poor poor Sasakibe-San… "_ Yamamato-Taicho must be so sad," she whispers to herself, "What can we do?"

"Ichigo will go ahead to Soul Society and assist them. We will stay here and investigate our fallen enemy Quincy," Urahara answers.

"W-what? Chad and I will come too. Our friends may need us."

"No, Inoue-san. You two will stay here with me to gather intel while Ichigo goes ahead. I'll go ready the senkaimon now," with that Urahara leaves with a clack of his geta sandals.

"Inoue," Ichigo begins, "this is for the best. That getaboshi and his weird devices may just come in handy in the fighting and until we have them I would feel better with you here with Chad watching over you."

"Watching me? Our friends are more important Kurosaki-kun," Orihime tries to persist.

"They are. More important than arguing and going in unprepared. I've got this Inoue… You believe me, right?"

Orihime blushes as Ichigo locks his determined chocolatey eyes on hers. Slowly she nods, thinking that for now she and Chad would prepare to come to his aid. When Urahara returns with the senkaimon, Ichigo turns to Chad and gives him a nod. Then he turns to Orihime with a small smile which Orihime blushes prettily in response to. Turning, Ichigo leaves for Soul Society.

Chad watches as the bright burn on Orihime's cheeks cools with every stride Ichigo took away from them. He knows she aches to stay at Ichigo's side, but he will stay with her until they all meet again.

"Orihime. Let's go," he murmurs.

"Uhn!"

After this, many battles are fought in Soul Society. Resulting in the loss of Yamamoto Genryusai and the injury of many Shinigami and several Captains. Tetsugo Zangetsu had been broken and Ichigo goes to learn about his past and gain a new zanpakuto. Back in Soul Society Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and all their Shinigami group gather together before the final battles

 ***The Final Stand***

"Uryu has betrayed us. I can't believe this. I'll beat some sense into the Quincy idiot!"

Sado and Orihime share a glance as they listen to Ichigo rant on this new development. Neither can believe that Uryu, who decided to remain uninvolved before, has turned up as the right-hand man to Yhwach.

"There must be a reason, Kurosaki-kun. We just have to win this fight and Ishida-kun will see reason." Orihime attempts to calm Ichigo down but he shrugs off her words. Visibly upset Orihime steps back beside Chad as Rukia steps forward towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo. There is no time for this childish behavior, you know this. We must determine our plan going forward." Rukia's words reach Ichigo and he turns to the group, confidence shining in his hardened amber eyes.

Sado watches as the group develops a plan to go forward and confront Yhwach at the Soul King's palace. It is decided that the Shinigami will follow Ichigo, while Chad and Orihime go to the other battle sites and assist with treating and protecting the wounded. Chad had expected them to come up with a plan that removed the humans from the main fight. One that allows the Shun Shun Rikka to assist keep the Shinigami strong, and keep Orihime away from this powerful enemy.

But something surprising happens.

"I am most needed by your side Kurosaki-kun when you confront Yhwach."

At this statement everyone turns and looks at Orihime. Rukia takes a minute step towards Orihime when she spies Ichigo's eyes begin to squint and turn hard. "Orihime. There are many injuries on the field, we assumed you would be able to help out and keep our side on the field," Rukia begins.

"I respect the fact that you all wish to heal the damage done to our friends. But I know that this is just a front for keeping me off the front lines. I must be there. This is about saving our worlds and I should be a part of that to help you all." Orihime states strongly.

"Inoue… of course you should. I-it's just that we wouldn't want Yhwach to realize your power and target you." Ichigo explains.

"And I respect that. But I must be at your side. To protect you, Sado-kun, Rukia-san, and all the others. Take me away and I can't be there for my friends," beseeches Orihime.

"Orihime-san you must see reason. There are people who need your help on the battlefield" Rukia again tries to placate this surprising show of stubbornness in the beauty.

"And you all will certainly be the ones most at risk of injury… m-maybe even d-death. My Shun Shun Rikka and I must be near you to help," Orihime replies.

Ichigo begins to speak, trying to relay the finality of the decision with a firm, "Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun" interrupts Orihime so uncharacteristically that Ichigo closes his mouth sharply.

"I am either a contributor to you all or a moving triage unit. I refuse to stand by and wait for all of your bleeding bodies to be sent my way when I can potentially shield you from those injuries or treat them before they become life threatening." Orihime makes this statement in as cross a tone as any of them had ever heard. They all feel how worried she gets when they all are on the battlefield and feel sorry for the need to leave her behind.

"Damn it," Ichigo spits. "Inoue… i-it's not that we don't value you… we... no I-I just want you safe."

"I'll never be safe" Orihime says in a flat tone, eyes glinting. Ichigo flinches visibly, as if the softly spoken words were as cutting as Orihime punching him herself. Those words echo in his ears as a slight shiver goes down his spine. "No," he mutters.

"Kurosaki-kun. What is the first thing you aim for in a every MMORPG game ever? You go after the healer first to win a battle. I am already not going to be safe even if you try to tuck me away. But more importantly, I'm a target because of your actions, all of you and your actions. They scream that I'm weak louder than watching me in an upfront battle, and that puts me in danger."

Shock ripples through the group. Every pair of eyes shifts in guilt, then dart towards the orange haired teen as his reiatsu spikes sharply a moment later. Ichigo feels his temper ripple out of him as Orihime's words take root. _That's not true. It's not true. I never meant…._

"You all undermine my growth. You tell me I need to be "safe", yet I still get hurt on the sidelines. Well, watching you all fight without me is just as cutting as a sword strike."

Orihime's orangish brown eyes shine with determination. After her impassioned speech a marked tension enters the air as everyone monitors Ichigo's large spiritual reaction. Orihime looks towards Ichigo's quiet figure, she can feel his frustration probably better than anyone else. She knows and reads his moods the best, after all. Suddenly, Ichigo whips his head up and meets her stare. Orihime decides this is the time to express herself and endeavors to hold Ichigo's own brown eyes in a silent challenge.

Chad feels his heart squeeze watching their kind friend stand up for herself. As proud as he is of her, and as much as he knows that this moment is important to all of their development, he realizes this isn't the time to address it. Ichigo is his best-friend and Orihime is… more than a normal friend to him. Deciding that this could not go on as it pains him to be a spectator to Orihime in this quasi-confrontation with her crush, Chad takes a step forward and places one heavy yet calming hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"We hear you, and that is not how we see you, Orihime. But we don't have the time to argue. Orihime is capable, and can be an asset against Yhwach's unknown powers," Chad states, the latter portion directed to the group at large.

With those words Orihime stops the staring match between her and an eerily silent Ichigo. She turns to Chad smiling softly. Communicating silently with a nod, she and Chad turn and proceed towards the rest of the group and the daunting stairs leading to their final battle.

Ichigo, who can't help but feel that a weird development has just occurred in his group- especially between him and Inoue, watches the pair walk side by side. _They are both my good friends, I couldn't do this without them. No matter what my actions may broadcast._ With the faith in his friends reassured in his head, Ichigo shakes those thoughts aside and continues towards the upcoming battle. As he moves to take the lead he bumps shoulders with Orihime, giving her a small, crooked and confident smirk.

 _He's saying sorry._ Orihime instantly recognizes Ichigo's feelings through his expressive brown eyes. _I'm sorry I made you worry before, but I am trying, and we have no room for failure. We will win together._ She quickly steals a glance at Chad beside her. _I'm glad that Chad stood up for me and convinced them so easily._

Orihime bolsters herself for whatever lies ahead. With a silent prayer they begin their final fight.

 **Author's notes: I am sorry if this chapter feels a bit out there and not as connected to the plot. Maybe I can revise going forward but I felt like the final war was a good insert for the beginning of relationship developments. (I am only revising Tite Kubo's work).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Transition

 **Flashback- a few months before graduation**

"Hmm Hm Hm...do do dooo hmmm"

Chad looks up from his assignment at the girl currently humming across the table. A small smile tilts his lips. "Ahem," he clears his throat to gain her attention, but not before he has fully basked in her peaceful singing.

"Oh!" She turns her head to me cheeks heating up until a light pink flushes them both. "Gomen Sado-kun! I got lead astray on my journey and somehow singing was the only cure"

"Boredom will do that to you" he replies.

At this Orihime puts both hands in front of her and shakes them vigorously in his direction. Her head follows, moving at crazy speeds, along with her hands. "N-no. I would never be bored around you Sado-kun. I just finished my work and I get so spacey between assignments, so I tried to be patient while you finished and well… That happened hehe"

"Mmm"

"But we are almost done, no? With school? I can hardly believe this is one of our last study sessions," her expressive eyes shift to the side, turning reflective.

"Yeah"

"We'll be adults soon though. Maybe I will finally evolve just like my future self portrait for art class." She exclaims happily.

Chad remembers Tatsuki mentioning the.. eccentric future self project from their first year. _Didn't it include a robo-hime with cannons coming from her breasts?_ At the thought of breasts Chad turns his thoughts back to more pressing, and not to mention more sane and gentlemanly, thoughts.

"Have you decided what you will do after graduation Sado-kun?"

"I'm not particularly good at anything"

"Nonsense! You are so strong, and calm, and kind… I bet you could be a tactician or a policeman!" Orihime gushes.

"Hmmm"

"No? Hmmm… i've got nothing. Heh heh," a cute laugh erupts from her as she runs out of ideas to give him. _I'm going to miss her wild thoughts, and funny commentary._

Not wanting to seem oafish he decides to open up to Orihime. They have grown closer throughout the years since they discovered they had gained powers from Ichigo's overwhelming reiatsu. They have gone to battle together and with that their position as friends has been cemented.

"Sado-kun?"

"I think I want to become a professional boxer," he replies.

"Really! Ooooh that would be so cool Sado-kun. You have those big arms and shoulders. I bet you could K.O. anyone who stepped into the ring, like this. POW!"

At this loud exclamation Orihime demonstrates a roundhouse punch that leaves her small frame spinning wildly. Chad watched. Even if she was a tiny slip of a thing he wondered how much force she applied to spin that much. But soon he becomes fascinated by the swish of her school skirt spinning like a top. Suddenly he catches a glimpse of pale skin that was cut off enticingly by white thigh high stockings. _Look away._ Turning his head slightly he waits for her to finish her turn.

"Uhh Ooh" Inoue's small voice squeaks before… _THUD._ Chad quickly turns to witness the results of Orihime's spectacular tumble. A clear result of dizziness, if her slowly swaying hand struggling to grasp the stationary table is any inclination.

"You okay, Orihime?"

"Unnh!"

"..."

"Ne…. Sado-kun, could you help me to a chair hehe?"

"Mmm." With that he stands and reaches down to the wayward princess. She thrusts a tiny hand up towards Chad, and he can't help but feel warm when his large callused palm grasps hers.

"Up you go" he says, lifting her easily and gently placing her on the cushion closest to her.

"Silly me. I guess boxing isn't for me. I should stick to medical school. Hehe"

"Oh yeah. I guess no one knows about that yet…. It's still up in the air for… uh reasons. But I truly want to help bring new life into the world safely." She murmurs, watching the expressions that minutely play behind his bangs. _He always speaks his mind through his face, even without a sound._

Orihime suddenly reaches behind her head with a laugh, embarrassed by the impressed expression coming from her friend. He watches her embarrassment and finds her gesture strangely reminiscent of Ichigo. _Well that would make sense. His signature move performed by the girl with a crush on him_. He quickly brings his attention back to the current topic.

"What did you mean?" he asks softly, sensing her hesitation at the slipup.

"Well I-I actually got a scholarship that would cover the expense of studying to be an obstetrician."

"That's great Orihime!"

At this excited exclamation by her reserved friend, Orihime looks directly into Chad's eyes, and beams at him. "Heheh it is! I'm so happy about it… but the location makes me scared."

"Where?" Chad is confused about why the location could divert her excitement from such an opportunity.

"The scholarship is for Tokyo University. I would have to move out there for four years and a then year long intern process to become a specialist…"

 _Karakura Town to Tokyo. No wonder she is nervous._

"That is far. Ishida is attending the doctor program there, as well."

"Ehh?"

"Uryu. He decided after the war that he respected medicine and wants to be a doctor."

"That's so cool …"

"But?" he conjoles.

After waiting a minute Chad begins to wonder if she is not going to voice her true fears. But she looks up and meets his eyes. Hazel strikes dark brown.

"Truthfully Sado-kun. I am scared to leave Karakura Town as things stand….with everyone…"

Chad watched her lower here previously bold stare when she said "Everyone." Leading him to believe she means one crucial person.

"You should tell him."

"Tell what to whom? Sado-kun?"

"Ichigo. You don't want to leave without closure from your feelings right?"

"EEEEHHEHH" she shrieks shrilly.

"Sado-kun! Where do you get these ideas. I-I am just scared to move away alone"

"No"

"I-it's true!"

"Orihime"

"Yes?"  
"You live alone now, same as me. You take care of yourself very well. The distance alone is not the problem."

At this light reproach, Orihime bows her head. _If Sado-kun knows everyone does. I should take this opportunity to speak about my fears._

"You're right, Sado-Kun. I do not want to leave with things unsettled… but I fear that the fact that things has remained unsettled after all this time says a lot….. And I just haven't been listening to it."

"Mmm"

" If you know, and everyone else teases about it, then the only one who doesn't know my feelings is k-Kurosaki-kun. That must mean something."

"Hmmm"

"Right? He must have guessed. But why not mention it? I know Kurosaki-kun is a good friend, and he wouldn't want to make me feel bad or break up our group of friends. So he must have chosen not to see it instead. But I am so scared to say something up front."

Chad makes no sound. Orihime may be known to ramble but he recognizes this as her truly opening up to him, and he will not squander her trust in this moment.

" Should I tell him this now? I've held it so long that I don't see how I could ever confess at this point… it would just be a burden to Kurosaki-kun. Especially if he finds out I chose to stay here and hope…. Instead of taking a scholarship for school."

"Shouldn't I tell him? These feelings are so heavy on my chest, and I keep hearing a ticking clock tick-tick-ticking in my head with graduation approaching. And I can't help thinking that I am running out of time to… to be noticed. Ne? Sado-kun? What would you do in my position?"  
After hearing her confession, Chad can only gaze in awe at the amount of turmoil held within the small girl. _Her crush must have truly delved into the love sphere throughout the years for her to feel so torn on moving on or not._ And that is the issue here. She wants to confess and be able to move forward…. Or move on, but her self-consciousness has made her feel like Ichigo will take her feelings as a burden and not reciprocate. Her question to him echoes in the air as he tries to find something to say. _Heh, Funny the silent one has to reassure the talkative one with words._

" I think that you should take your fears out of the question"

"Huh? What do you mean Sado-kun?"

"I mean that you have earned a prestigious honor, take it. Let it lead you to your goals and future."

" You're right..."

"But. You also must decide if you want to tell Ichigo about your feelings or bury them for good. It's not healthy for you to hold them in, and let your fears build." With those wordy sentences said, Chad falls back into his comfortable silent state. Hoping she takes his advice, even if he is a hypocrite.

The silence continues on until Orihime slowly raises her head, "Wow Sado-kun. I never knew you were the king of pep talks!" Chirps a restored Orihime.

"Not really"

"Yes really. I have a lot to think about the Kurosaki-kun situation but I know what I want to do after school"

A dark eyebrow lifts, shooting deeper into his shaggy brown bangs. Orihime giggles as she watches that thick caterpillar nestle into his curly head hair.

"I'm going to Tokyo U!"

"Mmm"

"Let's celebrate Sado-kun! I have some leftover goodie from Boss-san at the bakery, we can share them with tea!"

"Okay"

Orihime shoots to her bag, pulling out a surprisingly large bag of baked goods from the interior. Chad's long legs lead him to the kitchen to prepare the tea for their "celebration." _Though it kinda feels as if she just wanted an excuse to have a tea party._ Sigh _. That's okay, I'm glad I could help her in some small way._ He is taken out of his inner thoughts when he hears her bubbly voice again.

"Which would you like Sado-kun?"

 _You_ , his internal voice demands but he scolds himself silently and simply responds, "surprise me."

Once the tea is ready he brings two cups and plates to the Kotatsu where their abandoned homework rests. Orihime spies him looking at their assignment and smiles widely. "Don't worry Sado-kun. I won't abandon you to the incomplete homework bandits. I will help you complete all the rest. It's the least I can do since you helped me with my problems."

"That's a relief," he sighs, relieved.

"Heheheh. I'm at your service!" After ensuring that Chad's plate was piled high with pastries, Orihime begins to sip her tea and munch on her own pile with gusto.

Chad watches in fascination as the snacks are ravenously devoured, taking note of her small pout when she begins to run low. He stealthily sneaks one of his larger buns onto her plate and is rewarded with a radiant smile.  
Though the rest of the evening is full of Orihime's funny commentary and homework, Chad couldn't escape the echoing question from earlier. 'What would you do if you were in my position Sado-kun?' _I am in your position Orihime. I love a girl. My best-friend's girl in all but title. I too face the dilemma of not confessing for fear of breaking the friend group…_

Looking over at Orihime as she prepares to leave in order to catch the next episode of Laugh Hour, Chad's resolve hardens. _I want to give her time to tell Ichigo her feelings. If she does I will confess in order to move on. If she doesn't I will wait for her to be ready to hear it._ With that Chad waves to the auburn headed girl leaving his home.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey all,

I've been away for a while... so much going on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
